Can't live without her
by Anbu-Nightfury
Summary: this is my first fic. will misses lyra and wants her back. he probably will if anyone reviews this. i suck at summaries. Disclaimer: I do NOT own His Dark Materials. i might continuye this if i ever get off my ass and write it.
1. A faint hope

**A/N: this is my first fic ever and I thought it'd be a percy Jackson one but, I had this idea for HMD and I just couldn't help but write it. **

**Warning: this has many spoilers. Comes after the Amber Spyglass.**

**Im gonna try this from 3****rd**** person POV. **

_His daemon knew what he should do and simply said, "Lyra."_

"_Of course…" He raised his left hand, to the tear that clung to his face, and this time, with a wrenching crack, the knife broke into a million pieces. He bent to pick them all up, Kirjava, with her cat eyes, helping to find them all._

It had been only a year since Will had broken the knife.

A year since he had closed the window to Citagazze **(AN: spelling?)**.

A year since he had kissed Lyra for the last time.

A year since his heart shattered into as many pieces, matching the knife's glittering shards as they fell from the snag in the world he cracked it in. Kirjava tried to comfort him as best she could but, she was in as much pain as he was. She missed Pantalaimon terribly.

Despite the promise he made to Lyra to be happy, and his promise to Xaphania never to look for other windows into other worlds, Will searched for ways to get to Lyra. He was living with Dr. Mary Malone now, along with his mother. They had dealt with all the legal side of things with Mary posing as his aunt and now they lived together in a new apartment in Oxford.

He longed to see her from the moment the window was shut. He long for her to be in his arms again, to feel her warm breathe on his face as they held each other close. He wanted to hear the voice that he loved so much, to look into those eyes that melted his heart.

Will could not settle for the angels' other form of 'sight'. He would not accept it.

He tried to find other ways of getting into Lyra's world through Mary Malone's new position as head coordinator at the Oxford Institution of Theoretical and Practical Science **(AN: idk if** **any such place exists! I just made it up).**

_*flashback*_

"_Mary," Will said._

"_yes?"_

"_You remember the Many Worlds theory?"_

"_Yes, what about it?"_

"_Well, I was wondering if you knew if there was any way to conduct an experiment to test the theory?"_

"_Will, I know what you are thinking, and I advise you not to try an open another window. The consequences could be too much to handle."_

"_I have to try, I can't live without Lyra. I've tried but even these past weeks have been torture to me."_

_*end of flashback*_

Will sat on the edge of his bed in their new apartment, staring at the handle of the Subtle Knife while rotating it between his fingers. He stared into the eyes of the angle with its wings folded, thinking to himself, "_The only way is to fix the knife, but the only person in any world happens to be king of the armored bears in _Lyra's world_, Iorik Byrnison_**(spelling?)**._" "There has to be another way to fix it."_

Then Kirjava's consciousness entered his own saying, "_Yes, but even if we could repair the Knife, we couldn't use it. It'd just create another specter and cause Dust to leak out if the worlds. And besides, we are both old enough to be vulnerable to specters now."_

"_No, we aren't. The specters fear the knife. As long as I hold it at its true power, we would be safe. But you're right about our vulnerability to a certain extent. If we opened a window now somehow, without the Knife we wouldn't be able to fight back."_

Then an idea came to Kirjava. This time she spoke out loud, "Remember what that angel, Xafania, said? About how angels would take care of the remaining spectors."

"Yeah, why?" Will answered.

"If we found a way to open another window without the Knife, we could still close it right? So that only leaves the problem of the specter."

"Yeah? I know that but what are you getting at?"

"So what if we had the protection of the angels?" The idea seemed good to Will, but the only problem was how to _get_ any angels to even contact us, let alone help us.

Will sat there, still staring at the carving of the angel in the hilt of the Knife, but this time he looked at the one with its wings upraised.

As he looked at the eyes of the angel intricately carved into the wood, an idea came to Will…

**A/N: ok im going to end the chapter there. This is my first fanfic so ease up on the flames, I know it sucks! But please review! Sorry bout the cliffy by the way =p.**


	2. Author's note

A/N: ok sorry guys I have been REALLY busy lately so I haven't even had the chance to read fics let alone write them. But don't worry cuz the idea for the next chapter is still fresh in my head. So I will start writing in my spare time and get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
